Rumors and Pining Mixed With Science and a Thousand Dollars
by slackerD
Summary: high school AU "New rule. Laurel can date Tommy. As long as Sara has a date as well," their dad announces.


**Title:** Rumors and Pining Mixed With Science and a Thousand Dollars  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Laurel Lance, Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, Sin, Joanna del la Vega, Mr. Lance  
**Summary:** high school AU "New rule. Laurel can date Tommy. As long as Sara has a date as well," their dad announces.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~12,475  
**A/N:** Because I have a few tropes I like to write in various fandoms. This one is a twofer.

* * *

"This is our senior year," Tommy tells Oliver as they pull into the parking lot of Starling High. "So we have to make it the best yet."

"Whatever you say, buddy," Oliver replies, climbing out of the car.

"Don't be like that," Tommy says. "I've got plans."

"You always do," Oliver retorts. "So what's going to make this year the perfect year?"

"I'm finally going to ask out Laurel Lance," he announces.

"You've been saying that for two years," Oliver points out.

"And the previous years she was dating someone," Tommy replies. "But this year, this is the year that I make her my girlfriend."

"She wasn't dating anyone sophomore year," Oliver reminds him. "Her dad just wouldn't let her go out with you."

"That was two years ago," Tommy says. "Things have changed. I have changed."

"Maybe," Oliver allows. "Somehow I doubt Mr. Lance's opinion of you has, though."

"Laurel's a senior," Tommy replies. "She's not going to let a little thing like her dad's disapproval get in the way."

**…**

"How can you look so annoyed already?" Sin asks Sara as they walk into school. "I mean, technically the school year hasn't even started yet."

"And yet, people are still staring with their judgmental looks," Sara retorts.

"That's not true," Sin replies. "Some of the looks are full of pity."

"How is that helping?"

"Maybe this year will be different," Sin says.

Sara sighs. "Maybe."

"Buck up," Sin tells her. "At least you have your match at the end of the week to look forward to."

"Yeah, that's something, at least," Sara replies. "And did you say, buck up?"

Sin shrugs. "What can I say? Your pessimism brings out weird phrases in me."

**…**

"I'd love to Tommy, really," Laurel tells him at lunch. "But I don't think my dad will let me."

"Seriously?"

"Still hates him, right?" Oliver asks.

Laurel nods.

"Jeez, you get arrested _one_ time—"

"It was three actually," Laurel interjects.

"And the third one was the worst," Joanna adds. "There's no way he's going to change his mind."

"But if he did let you, your answer would be yes?" Tommy inquires.

"My answer would be yes," Laurel agrees.

"So it can't hurt to ask him. Right?"

"You're setting yourselves up for disappointment," Oliver tells them.

"I agree with Oliver," Joanna says. "There's no way he's going to say yes."

"Don't listen to the cynics, Laurel," Tommy says. "It can't hurt to try."

**…**

"Another year, and everything looks the same."

"You say that like you were expecting it to look different," Barry replies.

"I don't know," Felicity says. "I guess I was just hoping our senior year would be different."

"Well if we hadn't skipped sixth and seventh grade, it'd only be our sophomore year," Barry points out. "If that helps."

"It does not."

"Well maybe this year can be the year that you make a move," Barry tells her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Smoak," he replies. "You're bad at it."

"Thanks."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"If you say so," Felicity says.

**…**

"You training again this afternoon?" Sin asks.

Sara nods absently as she stares across the lunch room.

Sin sighs. "You really need to move on, Lance. She's taken."

"I know," Sara huffs. "Doesn't mean that I can't look."

"You're getting to be borderline pathetic," Sin tells her. "Last year it was just sad, but this year? All this pining? And on the first day? Pathetic. Really and truly pathetic."

"Shut up, no one asked you."

"I'm just saying, she's taken," Sin repeats. "You really need to move on."

"I'm just admiring," Sara says. "So there's nothing to move past."

"Keep telling yourself that."

**…**

"So do you think Laurel'll be able to change her old man's mind?" Oliver asks Tommy as they lounge in Tommy's room after school.

"No idea," Tommy replies.

"Her dad really hates you," Oliver agrees.

"And whose fault is that?" Tommy retorts.

"It's not my fault that you run so slow, dude."

"Yeah, but setting off all those fireworks was your idea," Tommy reminds him.

"No one made you come with," Oliver replies.

"Like you would have let me hear the end of it, if I hadn't," Tommy says.

"Probably not," Oliver agrees. "But then Mr. Lance wouldn't hate your guts."

"Shut up."

**…**

Sara watches in amusement as her sister and dad argue about whether or not she can go out with Tommy Merlyn. She's impressed with her sister's tenacity; especially since their dad has hated Merlyn for years and never hid it. And yet Laurel is still asking. Their dad is so red in the face that Sara's beginning to wonder if Laurel asked just to piss him off or if she really likes Merlyn that much.

"I said no and I meant it, Laurel," he snaps.

"Tommy hasn't been arrested in over a year, dad," Laurel protests. "He's changed."

"Or he's gotten better at not getting caught," Sara snickers.

Laurel glares at her. "Not helping."

"Oh like dad wasn't already thinking it."

"She's right, Laurel," their dad says.

"You're being so unfair."

"I just don't understand why of all the boys at your school, you want to date Tommy Merlyn."

"So if I went out with Oliver Queen, it'd be okay?" Laurel questions.

"He's even worse than Merlyn," he replies.

"There has to be some way you'd be okay with it," Laurel tells him.

Sara knows she probably shouldn't be trying to hold back her laughter as her dad and sister glare at each other across the table, but she can't help it.

"You think this is funny?" he asks, turning his attention to Sara.

"Funny's not the word I would use," Sara protests, recognizing the fiendish glint in his eyes.

"Uh huh," he nods, thinking. "Fine. New rule. Laurel can date Tommy."

"Thank you daddy," Laurel says.

"As long as Sara has a date as well," he finishes.

"What?" Sara squeaks.

"How does that make any sense?" Laurel protests.

"It makes perfect sense to me," their dad replies.

"But Sara doesn't date," Laurel points out. "She hasn't dated anyone since..."

"Nyssa," Sara supplies. "You can say her name."

"And that was two years ago," Laurel continues. "_Two years_."

"We all remember, Laurel," their dad says.

"Thanks for rubbing salt in the wound, sis."

"Sara, I wasn't trying to—"

Sara really doesn't want to hear it. "Whatever."

Laurel seems annoyed that Sara doesn't want her platitudes. "Fine. Then can we get back to this insane rule you just came up with?"

"I'm your father and I make the rules," he replies. "So you'll just have to accept and follow them."

"This is unbelievable," Laurel scoffs as she stands and stomps out of the room.

"Well, I think that went well," he says.

"Whatever dad," Sara retorts. "Thanks a lot." She stands up and heads up to her room.

"I wonder if I should have done that differently." Sara hears her dad mutter as she exits the room.

**…**

"What are you doing this weekend?" Barry asks the moment Felicity answers her cell.

"Nothing yet, why?"

"We're hanging out," he tells her.

"We hang out every weekend," Felicity points out.

"But this weekend, I have something exciting planned."

"Whatever you say, Barry."

"Don't be like that, it's going to be fun," Barry says.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she replies.

**…**

Laurel knocks on Sara's door almost an hour later than Sara expected her to.

"Hey there, sis," Laurel greets, sitting on Sara's bed.

Sara sighs.

"Look, I know the whole Nyssa thing was tough," Laurel starts. "But it has been two years."

"I know how long it's been, Laurel," Sara repeats.

"I'm just saying, that's a long time for a high school girl to go without a date," Laurel says.

"My dating options are a bit more limited than yours, sis," Sara points out.

"I know," Laurel agrees. "But you have a crush on someone."

"What makes you say that?" Sara asks.

"Your lack of denial," Laurel replies. "And I heard you and Cindy talking about it last year."

"You were spying on me? I thought we were too old for that," Sara says. "And you know she hates being called Cindy."

"I wasn't spying," Laurel protests. "It's not my fault if you guys talk loudly. So who's the girl?"

"No one," Sara retorts.

"You should ask her out," Laurel tells Sara. "It'd be good for you."

"I might have believed you yesterday sister dear, but not after our conversation at dinner."

"While you dating would benefit me," Laurel agrees. "I really do think it'd be good for you."

"If I promise to think about it, will you please leave?"

"As long as it's a sincere promise and not just a hollow attempt to make me leave," Laurel replies.

"Fine," Sara says after a moment. "I will consider it. Now please leave."

"Thank you," Laurel exclaims, jumping off the bed. "You are my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister!" Sara yells after Laurel, who's already slammed the door shut behind her.

Sara stares at her closed door for a long moment, knowing that this is hardly the end of Laurel's pushing. "Just fucking perfect. Thanks dad."

**…**

The next morning on the way to school, Joanna laughs as Laurel explains the rule her dad came up with about her dating Tommy.

"Was he being serious?" she asks. "Because that's nuts."

"Tell me about it," Laurel scoffs. "And to make matters worse, Sara refuses to help."

"Well, considering how everyone treated her when they she was outed, do you blame her?"

"I guess not," Laurel replies. "But I thought Sara had tougher skin than that."

"Or maybe no one else at this school is willing to risk going through what Sara did," Joanna points out. "And Sara knows it, so she's not risking the inevitable rejection."

"That actually makes more sense."

**…**

"So what did Laurel say?" Oliver asks Tommy as he approaches him at his locker.

"She said that he didn't exactly say no and that she's working on it," Tommy explains.

"That's better than I was expecting," Oliver replies.

"Me too."

**…**

Sin laughs for a full five minutes when Sara tells her about her dad's new rule.

"Thanks for the sympathy," Sara says once she stops laughing.

"I'm sorry," Sin cackles. "But your dad comes up with the best rules."

Sara rolls her eyes. "All it really means is that I have Laurel bugging me constantly, begging me to just ask out the mystery girl I have a crush on."

"You told her about..."

"No, of course not," Sara replies. "She claims that she overhead us talking one day."

"Jeez, your house is not safe to talk at," Sin says.

"With the new rule, my house isn't safe anymore, period," Sara retorts.

**…**

"Maybe you could find someone to ask your sister out," Joanna suggests.

"I like the idea in theory," Laurel agrees. "But I can't just go up to random girls and ask them if they'd be interested in dating my sister."

"Well, you can't keep bugging her about who she has a crush on either," Joanna retorts. "Girl knows how to fight. She's going to kick your ass one of these times."

"She wouldn't want to risk dad's wrath," Laurel argues.

"Then she'd have that friend of hers," Joanna counters. "Sin's scrappy. She could take you."

**…**

"So any news from Laurel?" Oliver asks Tommy.

He shakes his head. "She says that it's proving more difficult than she expected."

"Figures."

"It's only the first week of school," Tommy points out. "We've still got plenty of time to come up with a plan."

"It'd help if we knew how Laurel was trying to convince Mr. Lance," Oliver replies.

"Agreed," Tommy says. "But Laurel says she has a plan on how we can hang out this weekend. And then maybe we can figure out a way to convince him."

"Anything's possible, I guess."

**…**

"So are you excited?" Barry asks Felicity at lunch Thursday.

"About?"

"This weekend," he replies.

"Should I be?"

"I told you," he says. "I'm going to blow your mind."

"Uh huh," Felicity scoffs. "I've heard that before."

"Okay, so maybe building a catapult wasn't the best idea I ever had," he admits. "But I guarantee that this is like nothing like that."

"What's with all the secrecy?" Felicity asks. "I can't tell if I should be super nervous or super annoyed."

"How about super excited?"

"Great, well now I'm super nervous," Felicity retorts.

"You really need to learn to trust more," Barry tells her.

**…**

"Maybe you should just ask her out anyway," Sin tells Sara.

"No way," Sara replies. "Besides, she has a boyfriend. I don't get in between couples."

"Yeah, but then at least you could say you tried," Sin says. "You know, and maybe get your sister off your back."

"And have my heart completely broken?"

"As opposed to all the pathetic moping you're doing now," Sin points out. "I mean, seriously, do you even need me here? Or are you going to spend another lunch just staring at her."

"I'm not staring."

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

**…**

"So you really think your dad isn't going to find out?" Joanna questions.

"Why would he?" Laurel counters. "He's working. And if anything, he'll be more concerned about whether or not Sara wins than what I'm doing. Plus, I don't disobey the rules."

"That he knows of," Joanna says.

"It's nice of you to say that," Laurel replies. "But we both know there's a reason that Sara calls herself the first pancake even if I'm the oldest. I follow all my dad's rules and she doesn't."

"Until now."

Laurel nods. "This rule is just too ridiculous to follow."

**…**

"So tonight's the night," Sin says as she and Sara exit Starling High on Friday afternoon.

"It's not that big of deal," Sara replies.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it," Sin tells her.

"I just want to do well," Sara says. "Even if I don't win, I have to last long enough to make an impression."

"You're not going to lose," Sin assures her. "You're ready for this."

"I hope you're right."

**…**

"I can't believe that the four of us going to Sara's match is okay with your dad," Tommy says as he and Oliver climb into Laurel's car.

"Oh, he doesn't know," Joanna replies. "He thinks it's just me going along."

"Nice," Oliver says. "About time you showed a little of that rebellious side, Lance."

"Oh be quiet, Queen."

On the way to Sara's match, Laurel finally explains the new rule that her dad came up with about her dating Tommy.

The guys just stare at Laurel from the backseat.

"Dude, that is messed up," Oliver finally says.

"Totally," Tommy agrees.

"But we can totally work with that," Oliver continues.

"We can?" Laurel questions.

"Oh yeah," Oliver replies.

"How?" Joanna asks.

"You guys think too small," Oliver tells them. "So maybe there's no one at our school that Sara could date, then we just have to look elsewhere."

"Where?"

"How about this match?" Oliver suggests. "Sara's gonna be there, kicking ass and taking names. Bet we can find a chick—"

Both Laurel and Joanna cough.

"Sorry," Oliver says. "Woman that would be interested in dating your sister."

"Because it's just that simple," Tommy scoffs.

"I don't hear you coming up with anything better," Oliver retorts.

**…**

Felicity's surprised when Barry directs her to the old auditorium. When they rebuilt Starling High School years ago, a brand new auditorium was built next to it, making the old auditorium obsolete. The old high school was torn down and turned into a shopping center, but for some reason, the old auditorium still stands. Felicity hadn't realized that maybe it's being kept around to be used for other things.

Inside, there is a boxing ring set up surrounded by metal bleachers. There is an impressive looking judges' table with a large timer hanging above it. And then Felicity notices the banner hanging from the ceiling.

"Chess boxing?!"

"Yeah," Barry replies. "It's just as awesome as it sounds."

"Well, I admit that I'm intrigued," Felicity says. "But I'm not sure it's worth all the hype you've been building this week."

"Your lack of enthusiasm is duly noted," Barry tells her. "But I promise you that you will feel differently once the match is over."

"All right, fine," Felicity allows. "Tell me more."

"We're going to see two matches tonight. First, Casey vs. Lance and then Dylan vs. Anthony."

"Lance as in... Sara Lance?" Felicity questions.

Barry nods. "Yep. Though how did you know it was Sara and not Laurel?"

"Because Sara knows martial arts and Laurel doesn't," Felicity replies.

"Makes sense. Well this is Sara's first match. Should be interesting."

"How good at chess do you have to be good at this?" Felicity asks.

"Better than you are... and possibly me," Barry replies.

"Hmmm. I never would have guessed that Sara Lance played chess," Felicity says. "Especially that well."

"I didn't realize that you thought at Sara Lance that much," Barry muses not so innocently.

"Ummm, I don't."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Smoak," Barry teases.

"Shut up."

**…**

Despite the fact that she's been training for this for months, Sara's extremely nervous. She tries to use the extra adrenaline coursing through her. Though since the first round is chess, it's not that helpful. She takes deep, calming breaths and tries her best to play smart chess. It helps that her opponent seems to be playing a bit erratically. Sara wonders if that's a strategy or if the woman's not as good of a chess player.

When the ear defenders are removed and the boxing gloves are back on, Sara eyes her opponent. They seem evenly matched physically, so she really doesn't know what to expect. So even though she only has three minutes, Sara stays on the defense and forces her opponent come after her. It seems to work because Sara spends almost the entire round, dodging and feigning. Her opponent seems to wear herself out a bit more than Sara has.

They go back and forth between the chess and the boxing. And Sara feels confident about her scores on the boxing side. However with the radical way her opponent seems to be running the board, Sara really isn't sure how well she's scoring. She just hopes that she can declare checkmate before the eleventh round; or even better, land the perfect punch and knock her opponent out.

And then in the eighth round, Sara lands a solid punch to the jaw that lands just right and knocks her opponent to the ground. Sara watches as the ref approaches and begins counting. A cheer erupts from the crowd when it's declared a knockout and Sara is pronounced the winner.

**…**

"Stare much?" Barry retorts as Sara is declared the winner.

"What?"

"Do you need a handkerchief for your drool?" Barry teases.

"I am not drooling," Felicity snaps.

"Uh huh and you're not staring either," Barry quips.

"I'm watching the winner," Felicity defends. "That's all."

"Whatever you say, Smoak," Barry replies. "Maybe I'd believe you, if your eyes were on her face. But you're staying pretty hard at her abs."

"Well, do you blame me?" Felicity retorts without thinking. "Just look at them."

"Hah!"

"Shut up."

"Is this why you've been embarrassed to tell me who your crush was on?" Barry asks.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just Sara Lance isn't someone that would normally be considered your type," Barry explains.

"What? You were expecting the female version of you?" Felicity retorts.

"Of course not," Barry replies. "I'm a one in a million find."

Felicity scoffs. "Whatever you say, Barry."

"Well, you've got good taste," he tells her.

"Thanks for your approval."

"Sarcasm duly noted."

**…**

"What about her?" Oliver suggests.

"Who?" Tommy asks.

"That girl over there," Oliver answers, trying not to point. "The one in glasses in the top row who can't take her eyes off Sara."

The other three follow where he's pointing.

"That's Felicity Smoak," Joanna says.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Tommy questions.

"She and her boyfriend Barry Allen are tied for valedictorian this year," Laurel grumbles.

"It's only the first week," Tommy points out.

"They've been tied for valedictorian since the moment they started at Starling," Laurel retorts.

"If they tie, do you still get salutatorian?" Tommy asks.

Laurel growls.

Oliver grins.

"They're like geniuses," Joanna adds. "They skipped ahead a couple grades in junior high or something."

"Oh, yeah, I remember them," Tommy says. "They always won the science fairs and stuff."

"Felicity's a whiz with all kinds of technology," Joanna adds. "Whenever we can't fix something at the radio station, they call her."

"And she has a boyfriend," Laurel tells Oliver.

"Well for someone sitting next to her boyfriend, she's staring pretty hard at your sister," Oliver replies.

The four of them watch the pair on the other side of the auditorium.

"I think he might be right," Joanna agrees.

"So now what?" Tommy asks.

"Now," Oliver says. "We go talk to her."

**…**

The only thing more surprising than seeing Sara Lance win a chess boxing match is when Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn appear on either side of her and Barry.

"Hey guys," Oliver greets.

"Queen. Merlyn," Barry says.

"Enjoying the festivities?" Tommy asks.

"The first match was exciting," Felicity replies.

"You seemed _very_ interested," Oliver says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Barry growls.

"Calm your tits, Allen," Oliver retorts. "We come in peace."

"What do you want, guys?" Felicity asks.

"We have a proposal for you, Felicity," Tommy says. "But first, we need to ask something."

"You can ask," Felicity replies. "But I make no guarantee of an answer."

Oliver grins. "I like you."

"Lucky me," Felicity drolls. "What's your question?"

"Are you two dating?" Tommy asks.

"What's it to you?" Barry replies.

"Because if you're not," Oliver explains. "We have an offer for you."

Felicity rolls her eyes. "Enough, already. What do you want?"

Oliver's grins grows. "Would you be interested in going out on a date with Sara Lance?"

"Why are you asking?" Barry questions. "Shouldn't Sara be doing that."

"It's a long story," Tommy replies.

"Give us the condensed version," Felicity tells them.

Tommy and Oliver share a long glance, where they're obviously trying to decide something and if Felicity didn't know better, she'd think that the two of them were dating.

"Well, my buddy, Tommy wants to go out with Laurel Lance," Oliver starts. "I'm sure you're familiar."

Felicity nods.

"Except that Mr. Lance is not Tommy's biggest fan," Oliver continues.

"Maybe it's the five arrests," Barry offers.

"It was only three," Tommy protests.

"_Anyway_," Oliver says. "He came up with this rule that Laurel can't go out with Tommy unless Sara goes out with someone."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Barry scoffs.

"You're not the only one," Tommy adds.

"Which is what brings us to you, Felicity," Oliver explains. "Since... your eyes seem to be drawn to our dear Sara, Tommy and I thought you might be interested in going out on a date with her."

"So, just so I'm clear," Felicity says. "You want me to ask Sara out so her sister Laurel can go out with you?"

Tommy nods.

"And that's why you wanted to know if Barry and I are dating," Felicity continues.

"Exactly," Oliver confirms.

"Look, I can admit that Sara is attractive," Felicity says. "But this whole situation is just too weird for me to get involved with. So I'm going to have to say no."

"Would you still say no, if I offered you five hundred dollars?" Oliver asks.

"You want to pay me to go out with Sara?" Felicity questions. "Absolutely not."

"What? Why?"

"I could list at least a dozen reasons, but I'm pretty sure that neither of you would understand," Felicity tells them.

"What if I donated the five hundred dollars to the forensic science club?" Oliver offers. "That's one of the clubs you two are involved in. And I know all that stuff is expensive."

"Make it a thousand and you've got yourself a deal," Barry replies.

"What?" Felicity exclaims. "No way."

"Come on, Felicity," Barry says. "We need the money and going out on a date with Sara Lance hardly seems like a terrible thing."

"Well, how about this?" Felicity retorts. "You're all just _assuming_ that she wants to go out with me."

"She makes a good point," Tommy agrees.

"What if I ask her out and she says no?" Felicity questions.

"Yeah," Barry adds. "Does the forensic club still get the money?"

"Way to focus on the important things, Barry," Felicity mutters.

"Of course," Oliver assures them.

"Fine," Felicity says. "You donate the money on Monday. And then I ask her out. That way, if she says no, we still have the money. Which means, the donation is cash."

Oliver takes a moment to mull it over. "That seems fair. Right?"

Tommy nods.

"I like the way you think, Felicity," Oliver continues. "You really are a genius."

"Thanks," Felicity retorts.

"Wow, if Oliver Queen thinks you're smart, well, then you must be," Barry quips.

"Careful, Allen," Oliver warns. "I might have to smack you around a bit."

"He won't," Tommy assures them.

"But I expect results by Tuesday at the latest," Oliver tells Felicity.

"Hey, I keep my promises, Queen," she replies. "Do you?"

Oliver nods and with a grin, offers Felicity his hand. They shake on it. Then Oliver and Tommy stand and leave Felicity and Barry alone.

"Well this turned out to be an even stranger outing than I expected," Barry says.

"What did I agree to do?" Felicity groans as she realizes that she now has to ask out Sara Lance next week.

"It'll be good for you," Barry tells her. "That way people will stop thinking we're dating."

"It never bothered you before," Felicity replies.

"And it still doesn't," Barry says. "But maybe if everyone knows, Sara will be more likely to agree to a date."

"You totally owe me for this," Felicity informs him.

"I know."

**…**

"So you'll never guess who's here," Sin tells Sara as she exits the locker room.

"I already know that Laurel was bringing Tommy, Sin," Sara replies.

"Even better."

"Well considering, I'm not at all excited by Tommy Merlyn or Oliver Queen's presence, I can't wait to hear who you're talking about."

"Your crush is here," Sin answers.

"What?" Sara exclaims. "She's not here by herself is she?"

"Course not," Sin replies. "Her boyfriend is here too."

"Oh."

"But considering how much she was staring at you during your match, I'm starting to think that you might have a chance."

"Don't tease me, Sin," Sara tells her. "I'm just not in the mood."

"Hey you just won your first chess boxing match," Sin says. "I wouldn't want to ruin that high."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"I think we should ride that wave of good luck—"

"Hey, that win was all skill."

"...and you should ask her out," Sin concludes.

"What? No. I can't," Sara protests.

"You can," Sin assures her. "Stop being a chickenshit and ask her. I'll help run interference with the boyfriend."

"You do realize the ridiculousness of what you just said, right?"

"Come on, Lance, what have you got to lose?"

Sara sighs. "Nothing, I suppose."

"That's the spirit," Sin says, smacking Sara on the back.

**…**

"How'd it go?" Laurel asks when Oliver and Tommy rejoin them.

"It must have gone well," Joanna says. "You were over there long enough. And I didn't see Oliver get slapped once."

"Whoa, that must be a record," Laurel quips.

"You should be nicer to me, Laurel," Oliver replies. "I just dropped a thousand bucks for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laurel asks.

"You _paid_ her to go out with Sara?" Joanna questions. "I wouldn't have thought Felicity Smoak would go for that."

"She didn't," Tommy answers. "She refused the money. So Oliver offered to make an anonymous donation to the forensic science club."

"And _that_ she accepted?" Joanna questions.

"She wasn't going to," Oliver replies. "But her boyfriend goaded her into it."

"So even though she has a boyfriend, she's going to ask my sister out?" Laurel asks. "If you're trying to set Sara up to get her heart broken, so help me, Oliver..."

"Hey, he's not really her boyfriend," Tommy interjects. "Oliver's just trying to be funny."

"Unsuccessfully, I might add," Joanna quips.

"No one asked you," Oliver retorts.

"Oooh, that hurts."

**…**

"And the day just keeps getting interesting," Barry says.

"What now?" Felicity groans. "I'm not sure I can take any more surprises."

"Too bad," Barry replies. "Because there's one heading our way this very second."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felicity asks.

"Hi."

Felicity whips around and finds herself face to face with Sara Lance.

"Hi," Felicity manages.

"You're Felicity Smoak, right?"

Felicity nods.

"Hi. I'm Sara."

"I know—I mean, nice to meet you."

"Did you enjoy the match?" Sara asks.

Felicity nods as Barry inches away a bit. He grins at Sara's friend and introduces himself quietly.

"You were quite impressive up there," Felicity replies. "It has to be difficult to switch back and forth between the cerebral and the physical."

"That challenge is most of the appeal," Sara agrees.

"I'm a bit ashamed to admit that I never would have thought you'd be so good at chess," Felicity reveals.

"It's okay," Sara replies. "Most people are surprised when they find out."

"Still..."

"Listen, would you maybe want to get out of here? Get some coffee?" Sara asks.

"I've love to," Felicity says. "But I can't ditch Bar—"

"Yes, you can," Barry tells her. "Sin's going to keep me company."

"You're sure?" Felicity questions. "Because I—"

"No," Sin interjects. "You should both go. We'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure," Felicity says.

"We are," Barry replies.

Felicity turns to Sara. "Then I'd love to go get coffee."

"Good," Sara says as she stands.

Felicity takes her hand and follows Sara down the bleachers.

**…**

"Seems like you wasted a thousand bucks, Oliver," Laurel says.

"You don't know that for sure," Tommy replies. "We don't know if she would have said yes without the financial motivation."

"I don't think Felicity's that shallow," Joanna says.

"You better still make that donation," Tommy tells Oliver.

"Why? Sara asked her out. That wasn't our deal," Oliver replies.

"Because that girls is a genius," Tommy answers. "And I don't doubt for one minute that she wouldn't come up with something horrible to do to you, if you rescinded on the deal."

"I'm with Tommy on this one," Joanna says. "I've heard rumors. Felicity Smoak can do things, and no one can ever prove it."

"Those are just rumors," Oliver scoffs.

"It's not like you can't afford it, Oliver," Laurel reminds him. "Besides, doesn't your word mean anything?"

"Hell yeah, it does," Oliver retorts.

"Then you're going to still donate the money on Monday," Tommy says.

"Fine."

**…**

"Thank god," Sin huffs. "Maybe now she'll stop mooning."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Barry replies.

"Every day for over a year," Sin tells him. "And I really thought the two of you were dating."

"Everyone thinks that," Barry says. "But no one ever really bothers to ask."

"I wish I would have," Sin replies. "Could have saved myself suffering through hours of pining."

**…**

There's a coffee shop within walking distance and so they decide to walk. Sara is happily surprised that Felicity hasn't let go of her hand and doesn't until they're paying for she's paying for the coffee. Felicity protests, but Sara insists.

"Decaf, huh," Sara says as they take their cups to a nearby table.

"I don't really need the caffeine," Felicity explains. "Barry says I'm already pretty energetic."

Sara nods.

"Besides, you just got tea."

"Not much of a coffee drinker," Sara replies.

"And yet you asked me to get coffee," Felicity teases.

"It's the first thing that came to mind," Sara says. "I just, uh, wanted to get to know you."

"Oh. Well color me flattered then," Felicity smiles. "So how did you get into chess boxing?"

"Oh, well I my Taekwondo instructor suggested it," Sara answers. "Though I could use the challenge."

"Well you were amazing up there," Felicity tells her, hoping she's not blushing. "I mean your opponent was crazy on the chess board and you still managed to knock down her defenses."

"I don't think chess was her strong suit."

"Who taught you?"

"My dad," Sara replies. "He thought it'd help with my focus for Taekwondo. And he was right."

"How long have you been studying Taekwondo?"

"Eight years. I just received my second degree black belt," Sara says.

"Maybe I could watch you practice some time," Felicity requests.

"I think that can be arranged."

**…**

"I have a good feeling about this," Laurel says as they're leaving the auditorium.

"I do too," Tommy agrees.

"You think that they're hitting it off?" Oliver questions.

"I do," Laurel replies.

"Excellent," Oliver says. "Party at my house tomorrow night."

"Seriously?" Joanna scoffs.

"Any excuse to throw a party," Oliver answers.

"Like you need an excuse," Joanna scoffs.

"Doesn't ever stop you from showing up," Oliver retorts.

"This'll be the test then," Laurel says. She unlocks her car and as they others climb in, she pulls out her phone and sends a text. She slides into the driver's seat and buckles her seat belt. Just as she's about to put the car into drive, she gets a text.

"Sara says that she'll be there," Laurel tells them.

"With Felicity?" Tommy asks.

"Apparently," Laurel responds.

"Good," he says. "Then I'll be picking you up tomorrow night."

**…**

Felicity's explaining her theory about kangaroos when Sara's receives a text.

"Do you mind?" Sara asks. "It's from my sister, it might be important."

"Not at all."

Sara reads over the message and grins. "Want to go to a party tomorrow night?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

"With me," Sara clarifies.

"I figured," Felicity chuckles. "But yes, I'd love to."

"I just wanted to make sure, in case your hesitation was because of me," Sara replies.

"No, I just wasn't expecting that," Felicity explains.

Sara winks and then types out a response. "Now that that's been decided, no more interruptions."

**…**

Felicity and Sara end up talking for quite a long time and it's with a large amount of guilt that Felicity remembers that she drove and that Barry is probably still waiting. She pulls out her phone to call him only to find a text saying that he caught a ride home from Sin.

"Sorry," Felicity says. "I was worried for a moment that I was a horrible friend."

"Considering it's my fault, maybe I should apologize," Sara replies.

"I suppose that means that I'm your ride home?"

"If you don't mind?"

"The more time I get to spend with you, the better."

"Then we're on the same page."

**…**

"You're home awfully late, sis," Laurel says as Sara closes the front door quietly.

"Holy crap! Were you waiting up for me?" Sara exclaims.

"I heard the car pull up," Laurel explains. "I take it you had a good time."

"I did," Sara agrees. "I suppose you're thrilled."

"I'm happy for both of us," Laurel answers.

"Uh huh."

"I'm just surprised that Felicity Smoak is the girl you had a crush on," Laurel says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara asks.

"Nothing," Laurel replies. "I was just surprised."

Sara shrugs. "Smart girls are hot."

Laurel seems to be mulling over that statement. "I suppose you do have a type. Though Nyssa was a different sort of smart."

"She's the one that made me better at chess," Sara points out.

"Fair enough."

"You can tell Oliver thanks for the invite," Sara says. "Even if it was only so you could go with Tommy."

"Like I said, I'm happy for both of us."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to bed. Night Laurel."

"Night Sara."

**…**

"So how was your night?" Barry asks the moment Felicity answers her cell.

"It was good," Felicity replies. "Sorry about ditching you."

"Sin and I watched the other match," Barry says. "It was fine. Plus you must have been having a good time if you forgot about me. Right?"

"I was. I did."

"Excellent," Barry says. "So when's the next date?"

"Oliver Queen is throwing a party tonight," Felicity replies.

"Of course he is," Barry retorts. "Probably so his boy can take Laurel."

"Probably," Felicity agrees.

"Well don't do anything I wouldn't do," Barry says.

"That'll make for a very boring evening," Felicity teases.

"_Hey_."

"You could come if you want," Felicity offers.

"Naw," Barry replies. "I don't want to intrude. And the last thing I need to do is attend a party thrown by Oliver Queen."

"You should probably be nicer to the guy who's donating so much money to the forensic club," Felicity points out.

"He better not rescind on the deal."

Felicity sighs.

"What?"

"I really like Sara."

"I know," Barry replies.

"And I've kind of had a crush on her for a while," Felicity continues.

"I know," Barry repeats.

"You do?"

"You're not the most subtle person, Felicity," he explains.

Felicity lets out a humorless laugh. "Except now I feel bad about the whole situation. Even if I didn't accept his money."

Barry doesn't respond right away and Felicity can tell he's thinking.

"It's an awkward situation," he finally says. "The fact that Queen would put you in that position..."

"Yeah, well you didn't exactly help," Felicity points out.

"I know," he replies with a sigh. "And I'm sorry about that. It was kind of a douchebag move on my part. I just got blinded by all that money. I didn't mean to do that."

Felicity doesn't reply, though it's obvious that he's waiting for absolution.

"Look, the money makes the whole thing suspect," he continues. "I admit that. But it also gave you the push you need."

"Yeah, except, Sara approached me," Felicity reminds him.

"You want to give the money back?" Barry asks. "Because we can, if you really want."

"Technically we don't have it yet," Felicity replies.

"Still, we could tell Queen to just forget about it."

Felicity sighs. "It's fine. I know you already have plans for that money."

"You're sure?"

"I am," Felicity replies.

"Thanks."

**…**

When Tommy Merlyn shows up Saturday night to pick up Laurel, Mr. Lance grudgingly lets him in.

"Good evening, Mr. Lance," he chirps.

"Is it?"

"Um, sorry?"

"Laurel should be down in a moment."

"Thanks, sir."

The two of them stand awkwardly in the entryway and finally Tommy feels he has to say something.

"Sir," he starts. "I know you don't like me. And I understand why. But I promise that I really have changed. And I want to thank you for the second chance. I swear that I will be a perfect gentleman with Laurel and treat her right."

"Yes, well, thank you for those pretty words, Merlyn," Mr. Lance retorts. "But we'll see."

Tommy gulps and decides to stay quiet. Thankfully, Laurel appears a minute later.

"Sara already left to pick up her date," Laurel tells her dad. "I'll see you later, daddy."

"Be home by curfew," he calls after them.

"Of course," Laurel shouts back.

**…**

This time Sara drives. She's barely pulled into Felicity's driveway when the front door springs open and Felicity is rushing out.

"Hi," Sara greets.

"Hey," Felicity replies. "We should go. Before my mom decides to continue her interrogation."

"Ah, now I understand," Sara says as she pulls out of the driveway.

"She means well," Felicity continues. "It's just I don't really hang out with anyone else but Barry and I think she's confused."

"Well hopefully, now she can get used to me picking you up a lot more often," Sara says.

"I like the sound of that."

**…**

Tommy had helped Oliver set things up and left only an hour earlier to change and pick up Laurel, so he's surprised to see how many people have already arrived. Then again, Oliver Queen is known for throwing excellent parties and there isn't that much to do in Starling, so it makes sense that everyone will show up sooner rather than later.

He and Laurel glide in and he easily finds them both a drink. They wander through the throngs of people for a while and then Laurel drags him onto the dance floor.

**…**

The party is in full swing when Felicity and Sara arrive. Sara grabs Felicity's hand and pulls her along as she finds them both a drink and then past the dance floor before leading her outside. There are still a lot of people outside; with the huge pool in the backyard, it's to be expected. But Sara's familiar enough with the yard that she finds a quiet spot off to the side and sits. She takes Felicity's drink and gestures for her to join her. Felicity does and reclaims her drink from Sara.

"Not in the mood to party?" Felicity questions.

"Any time I can spend with you is good," Sara answers. "But I can party with the idiots we go to school with whenever. I'd much rather just hang with you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Felicity smiles. "Because I feel the same way."

**…**

Laurel has to admit that Tommy is more than he seems. They've been dancing and drinking and having a good time, but he's also been a gentleman. Though she really does believe that he's changed, she'd been wary about how he would be at this party; more so because it's being thrown by Oliver Queen, his best friend and co conspirator. However, she seems to have been worried for no reason. He genuinely seems to like her and they're having a great time.

She'll have to remember to thank Sara later, even if her sister's sacrifice was asking out someone she's been wanting to for months. She just hopes Sara's having a good time.

**…**

This isn't what Felicity was expecting when she agreed to come to this party with Sara; she's not complaining. Sitting outside, talking and nursing above average beer—well, Felicity assumes it's above average because Oliver Queen spares no expense for his parties, but she has absolutely no knowledge about beer quality—is kind of the perfect way to spend the evening in her mind. It seems like her instincts about Sara were correct. It's reassuring because Felicity was worried that her recent increased interest in Sara was purely physical and shallow; and maybe it is. But it's nice to know that her intuition was right.

**…**

Nyssa broke Sara's heart. Everyone at Starling High knows that. What they don't know, not even Laurel, is why. Yes, the two of them were outed against their wills; yes, Nyssa's dad pulled her out of school and sent her away and yes, after that, Sara only hung out with Sin.

Sara used to be bolder. It was her that kissed Nyssa, it was her that said I love you first and it was her that initialed the sex. And then to find out that Nyssa had just been using her was too much for Sara to handle; after that, trying just didn't seem worth it. Especially since Nyssa had only been trying to get back at her dad for dragging her to Starling in the first place. Yes, it quickly spiraled out of her control and Nyssa had tried to apologize, but by then, it had been too little, too late.

But now, sitting here with Felicity, Sara thinks that maybe it's worth trying again. Felicity is sweet and cute and Sara can see herself falling for her. Felicity is smart and adorable and she makes Sara laugh. She knows coming to a party to sit in the backyard is probably ridiculous, but she has no need to party with the critical jackasses she goes to high school with. Not when she can be here, just her and Felicity. It's the perfect way to spend Friday night.

**…**

Oliver will be the first to admit that he's not the most reliable guy around. But he's definitely not going to be a guy who goes back on his word. So Monday morning, bright and early, he meets Barry Allen and Dr. Grant, the faculty advisor for the forensic club and hands over one thousand dollars.

"Thanks Queen," Barry says, shaking Oliver's hand. "I appreciate your follow through."

"You're welcome, Allen," Oliver replies. "And a deal's a deal. Felicity came through with flying colors."

"You're just lucky the two of them hit it off," Barry says.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Oliver tells him. "Just make sure your girl knows that I came through."

"Of course."

"I mean it, Allen," Oliver threatens. "I'd rather not have her come after me because you're bad at communicating."

"I'll tell her," he replies. "I swear."

"Later then."

**…**

"Saw you handing over some money this morning, Oliver," Joanna says as she sits down at lunch.

"I told you I would," he retorts.

"Well excuse me if I didn't completely believe you," she replies.

"Guys, guys," Laurel interjects. "Relax."

"Yeah," Tommy adds. "You're both pretty."

"You mind if I handle this?" Joanna asks Oliver.

"Not at all."

Joanna reaches out and smacks Tommy in the back of the head.

"Real nice guys," he says as Laurel and Oliver laugh.

**…**

Barry grabs Felicity as she's heading into the lunchroom.

"I take it by the ridiculous grin on your face that Oliver still gave you the money," she says.

He nods. "Yep. Handed ten hundred dollar bills over to myself and Dr. Grant this morning."

"And I suppose you've already put things in motion with the money," Felicity continues.

He nods again. "Yes, I do. Thankfully, Grant let me."

"Considering you're the driving force behind the forensic club, he should," Felicity assures him.

"Good," he replies. "So, you lunching with your girlfriend?"

Felicity sighs and motions for him to follow.

**…**

"If your smile gets any bigger, it's going to be creepy," Sin tells Sara.

"Shut up, I'm in a good mood," Sara replies. "Can't you just let me be happy?"

"I'm not saying you can't be," Sin says. "I'm just saying, tone it down a bit."

"Tone what down a bit?" Barry asks as he and Felicity join them.

"That," Sin retorts as she points to the widening grin on Sara's face after Felicity greets her with a kiss.

"It is a bit sickening," he agrees.

"Shut up, you two," Sara orders.

"I've seen you knock out another human being," Barry says. "And yet you're as scary as a kitten the way you're beaming."

Sara growls.

"He's right, Sara," Sin adds.

Felicity giggles and Sara grins at her.

"See what I mean?"

**…**

Laurel's relieved that Sara seems so happy. Even though it was their dad that came up with the stupid rule, she still kind of felt bad about it. Sure, it didn't stop her from trying to get Sara to ask someone out, but Laurel likes to think that she was only being fifty percent selfish. And though she does feel bad about there being money involved, it wasn't her idea. Plus, it seems like everyone got what they wanted out of the situation—she and Tommy are dating, Sara is with Felicity, Oliver got to be the hero and that Barry kid has extra funding for his small club. It's a win win for everyone.

**…**

"So am I ever going to meet this girl?"

"Ummm..."

Though Sara knew it was only a matter of time, she was hoping she'd have more than a week before her dad would demand to meet Felicity.

"You haven't gone out with anyone for two years Sara," he continues. "So you'll understand if I'm a little curious."

"We've only been going out for a week dad," Sara points out. "Maybe you could wait a bit longer before you try and scare her off."

"Scare her off? I haven't seen you this happy in quite a while."

"One might even use the word giddy," Laurel adds.

"Don't help," Sara warns.

"She's not wrong, Sara," their dad says.

"I promise I will introduce her," Sara replies. "Just not yet. Okay?"

"All right."

"How about we talk about Laurel's love life, instead?" Sara suggests.

Laurel groans.

"Honestly, I'd really rather not think about it," their dad says. "I'm still disappointed that you want to date Merlyn."

Laurel sighs. "I told you that he's changed, dad. People do that."

"It's been known to happen," Sara agrees.

"Maybe," their dad allows. "But I'll believe it when I see real proof."

"I'll let you know if he's being a dick of a boyfriend dad," Sara offers.

Laurel kicks Sara under the table.

"Ow! I was trying to help," Sara protests. "He seems like less of an asshat than before, if that helps."

"Thank you Sara," their dad says.

"See," Sara grins. "Helping."

**…**

Thankfully, Laurel's dad tries to keep his concerns about Tommy to himself. He watches her closely and asks a few more questions about her day at school and where she's going when she goes out. But he honors the agreement that he made. As long as Sara is dating Felicity, Laurel is allowed to date Tommy.

Sara seems to be blissfully happy, in a way that Laurel's not sure she's ever seen, so she's not worried about Sara being dateless and thus forcing Laurel to break up with Tommy. She knows some of her reason for wanting Sara and Felicity to stay together are selfish, but she blames that on her dad for coming up with the stupid rule in the first place.

**…**

Barry is ecstatic. Thanks to the money from Oliver Queen, he and Dr. Grant have been able to arrange a visit from Dr. Reese Lewis, a forensic chemist. Dr. Lewis is going to be demonstrating various methods and there's even a possibility that Barry will be allowed to assist with the demonstrations. And if he does well, maybe he can get a recommendation from Dr. Lewis. Something like that could really help him further down the line when he's studying forensic science.

**…**

"So are you ever going to fight in another match?" Sin asks Sara.

Felicity is helping Barry set up for the forensic science club's speaker and so it's just her and Sin for lunch.

"Probably," Sara replies. "But it'll be difficult to top the high of that first win."

"You're sure the high wasn't from asking out Felicity?" Sin teases.

"That might have been part of it," Sara admits.

"You really should fight again," Sin tells her. "I know Felicity appreciated the show."

"Yeah?"

Sin nods.

"I guess I could talk to David about another match," Sara says. "He did say that my win was enough to merit more."

"Whipped."

"Quient."

"Oh please, you weren't even considering it until I said that Felicity would like it," Sin points out.

"Or maybe I'm hoping that if I win again, I'll be rewarded," Sara replies.

"Uh huh, whatever you want to tell yourself, Sara."

**…**

"I'm glad you're excited, Barry," Felicity says. "But you really have to calm down."

"I can't help it," he replies. "I never would have thought that this would have been possible."

"I know. You've said so, numerous times," Felicity reminds him.

"And it's all because of you," he says. "This is all because of you."

"Like I said, I'm glad you're excited," Felicity replies. "But can we move on?"

"All right. I will. Just let me thank you one more time," he says. "If it wasn't for you agreeing to go out with Sara, Queen never would have given us this money and Dr. Lewis wouldn't be visiting."

"He what?!"

Felicity and Barry both spin around to find a very angry Sara in front of them.

"It's not what it sounds like, Sara, I swear," Felicity tries.

"So Oliver didn't give you guys money to go out with me?"

"Well, no, he did do that," Felicity admits. "But I was—"

"Save it," Sara snaps. "I can't believe that I fell for it. Do you even like me?"

"What? Of course I do," Felicity replies.

"Now, anyway," Sara huffs. "I can't be here anymore."

"Sara, wait!"

"Let her go," Barry says. "Let her calm down and then you can explain."

"I told you to shut up," Felicity snaps. "I'm going to go."

"Felicity."

"Seriously, Barry, you should go. I know how much you've been looking forward to assisting Dr. Lewis. I'll be fine." Felicity just shakes her head at him as she goes to find Sara and explain.

"Felicity," Barry calls after her. "I'm sorry."

**…**

Sin's surprised to find Sara leaning against her car after school.

"I thought you were going to go the forensics thing with Felicity," she says.

"Oliver paid her to go out with me," Sara snarls.

"What? No way."

Sara nods.

"Get in," Sin orders.

They don't talk as Sin drives Sara to the gym. She figures it's the best place for Sara to work through her feelings, since that's always been the case.

Of course once the car is parked, Sara makes no move to get out.

"So what happened?" Sin asks eventually.

"I was going to meet Felicity in the chem labs and as I turn the corner I hear that the only reason that they've been able to pay for it is because Oliver paid them money so Felicity would go out with me."

"It can't be that simple, Sara," Sin says. Having hung out with both Felicity and Barry over the last few weeks, Sin would consider them friends. And Felicity doesn't seem like the type who would do that.

"What else could it be?" Sara asks. "And what's worse is that Laurel probably put him up to it. I mean, why else would he have done it?"

"So his buddy could score with your sister?" Sin suggests.

Sara glares at her.

"Sorry, but it's possible."

"I guess."

"Look," Sin says. "You really like Felicity. It started as a crush, but now, there are real feelings involved, right?"

Sara nods.

"And I'm pretty sure that Felicity feels the same way," Sin continues. "Why don't we go inside, so you can kick the crap out of the bag or maybe even spar with someone and then once you're a bit calmer, you can talk to your girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend," Sara growls.

"You should talk to her before you say that," Sin says.

"I approve of the first part of the plan, but not the second."

"Then I'm not letting you out of the car until you agree with all of it," Sin tells her.

"You're going to be waiting a long time," Sara retorts. "And I'm just going to get madder."

"Well, please just lie to me and tell me that you agree with the whole thing," Sin requests.

"Fine," Sara huffs. "I agree with the whole plan."

"Good," Sin says, turning off the car. "Let's go find some stuff to punch."

**…**

Belatedly, Felicity realizes that she has no idea where Sara would go. She doesn't have a car and usually catches a ride to school with someone else. Today it was Felicity. She decides to check out the parking lot and see if she can spot Sara. Felicity doubts that she'd try to catch a ride with her sister, not sure exactly who's responsible for money being involved. Which means Sin is the only one she would turn to.

Reaching her own car, Felicity considers her options. Texting and calling won't get a response. She could wait for Sara to contact her, but that seems highly unlikely. And being passive will surely imply to Sara that Felicity was only going out with her for money. No, she has to be pro active. She needs a plan.

**…**

Sin is kind enough to hold the heavy bag for Sara as she punches it relentlessly. She turns off her brain and tries to ignore the pain in her chest as she hits the bag again and again. She just can't believe she fell for it. And to think almost everyone in her life was involved... it actually physically hurts to think about, so she keeps trying not to.

**…**

When Felicity knocks on the Lances' door, she's not sure who she's expecting to open it. She knows if Sara's the only one home, it'll stay closed. She also figures that Laurel is probably off somewhere with Tommy. It makes her wonder if visiting the Lance house is a ridiculous idea. Then again, maybe she can try and persuade Sara to talk to her.

The door does open and Felicity finds herself facing Mr. Lance. They haven't really met; Sara's made sure of that, just like Felicity has made sure Sara doesn't interact with her mom. But now it seems, she's taken that away from Sara as well.

"Hello," he greets. "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Lance," she starts. "My name is Felicity Smoak—"

"Ah, yes," he interjects. "Sara's girlfriend."

"Right," Felicity nods.

"What can I do for you, Felicity?" he asks.

"I may have pissed Sara off rather badly," Felicity says. "And I was hoping maybe I could speak to her and try to explain."

"Well, she's not home yet," he tells her. "But you're welcome to come in and wait."

"Thank you," Felicity replies, stepping inside. "I appreciate it that, sir."

He leads her into the living room and offers her a seat.

"Can I get you anything? Water, maybe," he offers. "Sara's probably at the gym, getting out her frustration. It could be a while."

"Water would be great," Felicity says.

"I'll be just a moment, then."

**…**

"Do you feel a bit better?" Sin asks as they exit the gym.

"I do," Sara nods. "At least when I see Laurel later, I won't immediately try to strangle her."

Sin doesn't reply as they climb into her car.

"What?"

"I just feel like you should talk to Felicity," Sin says. "I feel like there's a piece missing here, because I don't believe Felicity or Laurel would be that heartless."

"Yeah, well, people have a way of surprising you," Sara retorts.

**…**

"So you're the girl that my daughter thought worth dating after all this time," Mr. Lance says as he hands Felicity a bottle of water.

"I suppose I am," she gulps.

"Well up until today, she's been very happy," he tells Felicity.

"I'm glad, sir," she replies. "I... Sara's pretty amazing and I really care about her."

"So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, Felicity."

**…**

Sara's shocked to hear her dad talking to someone in the living room when she enters. She's even more shocked to find that it's Felicity.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sara asks, stomping into the room.

"Sara," her dad admonishes.

"We need to talk," Felicity informs her.

"How'd you get here?" Sara asks. "I didn't see your car."

"I parked down the street," Felicity offers. "I figured you wouldn't stay if you saw my car."

Her dad chuckles. "Clever."

Sara shoots him a dirty look.

"I'll give you two some privacy," he says.

"No need," Sara replies. "I have nothing to say to her."

"How about you just listen, then?" Felicity asks.

"Because how am I supposed to trust anything you say?" Sara counters.

"Please just let me explain," Felicity pleads.

"I really do think you should give her a chance, Sara," her dad adds.

"It's your fault I'm even in this situation in the first place," Sara accuses. "This all happened because of your stupid rule."

"Five minutes, please, Sara," Felicity begs.

"Fine," Sara huffs. "But after that, you have to leave."

"I'll let you girls talk," her dad says before stepping out of the room.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Sara snarls.

"So I've had a crush on you for like a year now," Felicity starts. "But I never thought someone like you would be interested in someone like me. And yes, Oliver did approach me and offer to pay me to ask you out—"

"Ha! I knew it."

"I turned him down," Felicity continues. "So instead he offered to make an anonymous donation to the forensic science club. Barry couldn't resist and so he jumped in and negotiated a higher price. I reluctantly agreed because I knew that Barry already had plans for the money."

"Convenient," Sara mutters.

"I know it was wrong," Felicity says. "And I should have told Oliver to take his money and stuff it, but Barry was so excited and I wanted to go out with you anyway..." Felicity sighs. "I messed up. Big time. But I didn't go out with you because of the money. I went out with you because you're amazing."

"Oh please," Sara scoffs.

"It's true," Felicity replies. "I even considered telling Oliver to keep the money."

"Then why didn't you?" Sara sneers.

Felicity sighs. "Because I knew how much it would mean to Barry. He had plans for the money the moment he knew it was a possibility. He's my best friend, I couldn't take that from him."

"It doesn't matter why you took the money," Sara says. "Because you still took it. And you lied to me. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I didn't lie about the important things," Felicity insists.

"You lied about how we got together," Sara counters.

"No, I didn't," Felicity replies. "All I did was leave out information. Information that has no bearing on our relationship. I told you, that money has nothing to do with why I agreed to go for coffee or why I went to the party with you or how I feel about you now. The only reason that money matters is because it exists in the first place."

"That makes no sense," Sara retorts. "And withholding information is just as bad as lying."

"There was never a good time to tell you," Felicity explains.

"Like you ever had any intention of telling me," Sara replies.

"Hey guys," Laurel says, walking into the room. "What's going on?"

Sara turns to face her, fuming

**…**

The last thing Laurel expected to come home to was Sara and Felicity arguing in the living room. She finds herself greeting them before she realizes that she's doing it.

"This is your fault," Sara accuses.

"Um, what is?" Laurel asks, caught off guard.

"She found out about the money," Felicity, explains, resignedly.

"Oh."

"Exactly," Felicity nods.

"_Oh_? Is that all you can say?" Sara questions.

"It wasn't my idea, Sara," Laurel protests. "It was Oliver's. And he didn't consult any of us. He just did it."

"And that makes it okay?" Sara retorts.

"I don't know," Laurel replies. "But considering none of the money actually went to your girlfriend—"

"Ex girlfriend," Sara corrects

Felicity gasps.

"Don't be an idiot," Laurel tells her. "Since none of that money went to Felicity, it hardly seems like that big of deal."

"You wouldn't feel that way if it'd happened to you instead," Sara argues.

"Oh please," Laurel scoffs. "You're just embarrassed, though I'm not sure why. This is nothing like what happened with Nyssa. It's not a big deal. Really."

"You are unbelievable," Sara tells her before bolting out of the room and up the stairs.

"I should probably go," Felicity says.

"I'm sorry this got so out of hand," Laurel tells her.

"Hopefully, she just needs some time to cool down," Felicity replies as she slips out.

"Well that went well," Laurel states to an empty room.

**…**

Sara isn't surprised by the knocking on her door, but she is surprised that it's her dad doing it instead of Laurel.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

Curled up in a ball, Sara retorts, "It's your house."

He enters slowly and sits on Sara's bed, being careful to give her space. "Laurel explained the situation."

"Did she?"

"Are you upset that she told me?" her dad questions.

"I'm upset about everything," Sara replies. "I'm hurt and angry and humiliated."

"Sara..."

"This is all your fault," Sara accuses. "You and that stupid freaking rule."

"I'll admit that I didn't see this outcome," he admits. "And I'm abolishing the rule—"

"Yippee."

"But I don't think you should be mad at your sister... or Felicity."

"They lied to me," Sara protests.

"Oliver Queen, while trying to help his buddy, created a difficult situation," her dad replies. "You can't blame Laurel or your girlfriend—"

"Ex girlfriend."

"The situation just got out of control."

"Don't care."

He sighs. "You've been so happy lately," he points out. "That was because of Felicity."

"Don't remind me," Sara pouts.

"It'd be one thing if she'd actually accepted the money," he says. "But she didn't. She just accepted a donation for a cause she cares about. Personally, that says a lot about her."

"When you put it that way," Sara allows. "Maybe."

"Just think about it okay?"

"Fine," she huffs.

**…**

Knowing that her sister doesn't want to talk to her, Laurel calls Tommy. She figures he deserves a warning, in case Sara decides to attack him at school tomorrow.

"How pissed is she?" Tommy asks.

"She broke up with Felicity," Laurel replies. "And I'm surprised that she hasn't thrown anything at me yet."

"That's not really Sara's style," Tommy points out. "But that sucks about Felicity. They seemed good together."

"Yeah," Laurel agrees.

"You going to try and get them back together?" Tommy asks.

"No," Laurel replies. "I don't think Sara would be receptive to that."

"You don't think you owe it to the two of them?"

"And you don't?" Laurel counters.

"Good point," he agrees. "Maybe we could do something."

"We've probably interfered enough, don't you think?" Laurel questions.

"I suppose you're right."

**…**

Once Dr. Lewis is done with his presentation and Barry is leaving school, he checks his phone, hoping for some sort of communication from Felicity. But he finds none. Sitting in his car, he calls her. It goes straight to voicemail. That probably means things didn't go well with Sara. Knowing it's mostly his fault, Barry heads over to Felicity's.

**…**

Felicity's not crying, just laying in bed, staring at her ceiling. She hears her door open quietly, but doesn't make an effort to look. She knows it's Barry and that her mom most likely let him in.

"How was the presentation?"

"Incredible," he replies. "Though I'm not sure it's worth the look of pain you're currently wearing."

"I'm glad it went well," she tells him as he prods her to scoot over and joins her on the bed.

They lay side by side, arms and legs pressed together, staring at the ceiling.

"Did you find her?" he asks eventually.

"I sort of ambushed her at her house," Felicity replies.

"Nice." Barry sounds impressed.

"She didn't see it that way," Felicity retorts.

"Maybe she just needs some time to cool off," Barry offers.

"She broke up with me," Felicity tells him.

"She's just hurt," Barry reminds Felicity.

"I should have been honest," Felicity says. "I should have told her after the party. She would have been a little upset, but not like this."

"I'm sorry I made Queen give me the money," Barry states. "It was stupid and selfish of me."

"It's fine, Barry," Felicity replies. "I let this whole thing get out of hand. I knew things would turn out badly and I just naively hoped they wouldn't. I know better than that."

"So what now?" Barry asks.

"Hope that she calms down a bit and try again," Felicity says. "What other choice do I have?"

**…**

Oliver is at his locker the next morning when Sara Lance walks by. Normally, she'll give him a nod or more recently, a hey, how's it going. But this morning, she kicks out his left knee and keeps walking. He drops to the ground with a groan and watches her stomp down the hall to her next des

ation.

He's still on the ground when he sees a familiar pair of shoes approach him.

"Sara found you, already, huh, buddy."

Oliver looks up to at a sheepish Tommy. "Found out about the money?"

Tommy nods.

"Thanks for the heads up," Oliver growls.

"I thought she'd go after me," Tommy protests.

"Uh huh, whatever you say," Oliver retorts. "Now help me up."

**…**

Barry manages to corner Sara last that day before lunch.

"What?" she growls.

"Felicity didn't want the money," he tells her.

"So she claims."

"She accepted it for me," Barry continues.

"She mentioned that," Sara replies.

"Felicity would have gone with you for coffee that night, no matter what," he adds.

"Well, I guess we'll never know."

"She really likes you Sara," Barry insists.

"I don't ca—"

"Don't let my selfishness and her generosity ruin an incredible relationship," he pleads. "Please."

"I'll think about it," Sara says.

"You're both miserable apart," he tries. "And so much better when you're together."

"I said I'd think about it," Sara growls.

"Okay," he nods. "I know you'll make the right choice."

She rolls her eyes at him and stomps away.

**…**

"You're being an idiot," Sin tells her as they sit down for lunch.

"Not you too," Sara groans.

"If I'm not the only one who thinks so, then it's more proof that you should just forgive her and move on," Sin replies.

"You say that like it's so simple," Sara complains.

"Isn't it?"

**…**

"Your sister seems pissed," Joanna says watching her from across the lunch room.

Laurel nods. "I'm not sure who she's madder at, me or her girlfriend."

"I thought you said she broke up with her," Tommy says.

Laurel nods again. "But they're good together, so I refuse to acknowledge it."

"You think that'll actually work?" Joanna asks.

"Hopefully," Laurel replies. "Because while I understand why she's upset, I don't want her throwing away something amazing just because I was a little selfish and Oliver was an idiot."

"Hey, I was trying to help you out," Oliver protests.

"And me," Tommy adds.

"And you," Oliver agrees. "And all it got me was a messed up knee."

"It'll be fine tomorrow," Laurel tells him. "I doubt she kicked you that hard."

"She's trained in Taekwondo," Oliver points out.

"Exactly," Laurel says. "Which means she knows how to control herself and only cause a minimal amount of damage."

"If you're trying to reassure me, it's not working," Oliver replies.

**…**

Two days later, Sara comes home to find Felicity waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I was hoping we could talk," Felicity explains.

"Why?" Sara questions.

"Please, Sara," Felicity tries. "I know you're hurt and embarrassed, but I really like you. And I'm pretty sure you really like me. So maybe we could just start over?"

Sara remains quiet.

"Is it because you don't believe me?" Felicity asks. "Or are you too hurt? Or that you just don't trust me anymore?"

Sara sighs. "I really don't know what to think anymore."

Felicity nods.

"Everyone keeps telling me that you all meant well, that you didn't mean to hurt me, that I shouldn't let my happiness be ruined by other people's selfishness."

"You disagree?"

"No," Sara replies. "And that's the problem."

"I'm confused," Felicity says.

"I'm sure you're aware of what happened to me my freshman year," Sara starts.

"I heard rumors," Felicity agrees.

"I'm sure everyone has theories about the situation," Sara continues. "And why I've been a bit social reclusive ever since. But the reality is that I really loved Nyssa. And even though I don't think she meant to hurt me the way she did, I still ended up feeling bruised and betrayed."

"Oh."

"So to find myself in a completely different, yet still deceitful situation is just hitting a little too close to home for me," Sara explains. "And maybe that's why it isn't so easy for me to just be okay with all this. Even if I do agree with everyone."

"Well now I'm horrible person," Felicity says.

"You're not," Sara assures her.

"I am," Felicity insists. "I mean I knew that the... whole situation wasn't good and that you were really hurt, but the fact that I did something so similar to you..."

"You didn't know, Felicity," Sara points out.

"Well thank you for explaining it to me," Felicity says. "I'm sorry that I screwed up so badly—intentional or not. I should..."

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I understood why you felt like you couldn't completely trust me anymore," Felicity explains. "But it's much more than that. So I'm going to go."

"So now you're leaving?" Sara questions. "_That_ is making you give up?"

"Um... yes?"

"What you did and what she did isn't the same," Sara says. "I do know this. I just... When I first found out, I had that same horrible, sinking, used feeling and—"

"Sara..."

"I may have reacted a bit extremely," Sara continues.

"Understandably so," Felicity replies.

Sara sighs. "I miss you. It's only been a couple of days, but I miss you."

"I miss you too," Felicity says. "So we're good?"

"Yeah," Sara nods. "We're good."

**…**

"Thank god," Tommy sighs looking across the lunch room.

"They're back together?" Joanna questions. "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday," Laurel replies. "I'm happy for them. I think they're good together."

"Yeah, well it didn't stop Sara from smacking the back of my head when she walked by me this morning," Oliver grouses.

"I think she did that just for fun," Laurel says.

"Well, tell her to stop," Oliver replies.

"Or you could," Laurel retorts.

"And risk her kicking me in the knee again? No thanks."

Joanna laughs.

**…**

"You're even more nauseatingly cute than before," Sin says as she joins them.

"I thought you wanted us back together," Sara replies, as she squeezes Felicity's hand in hers.

"If I'd realize that I'd have to see this every day while I try to eat, I probably wouldn't have," she retorts.

"You're happy for us, right, Barry?" Felicity asks, looking up from where her hand lays intertwined with Sara's on the table.

"I'm just glad that Sara didn't kick my ass for accepting that money on your behalf without your permission," he answers.

"It's nice that now we're back together, the two of you are back to your usual flippant selves."

"You wouldn't have us any other way," he replies.

"True," Felicity agrees, sharing an indulgent smile with Sara. "Just like you guys with Sara and I. Right?"

"Right."


End file.
